Wolverine
“I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." ''- Logan'' History Logan has no memories of his life previous to 20 years ago, when he awoke in a military complex, completely nude, with only a pair of dog tags that read "Wolverine" and "Logan" wrapped around his neck, and had to (literally) claw his way out of there through hordes of soldiers that constantly shot at him and attempted to kill him. For a while, he spent life on the run, hiding and being hunted by people who referred to him as Weapon X, Weapon Ten or Wolverine. Constantly on the move, from city to city and country to country, fighting enemies who referred to themselves as "The Program", Logan finally managed to hide away from them in Japan, in a shinto temple, which was the home of a woman named Itsu, with whom he had a romance that lasted until The Program finally got to him, and killed her in the process by blowing her home up. Since that moment, Logan began hunting down the members of The Program one by one, but only managed to find and kill a few of them without ever getting any true insight into the organization, until he was contacted by the Canadian government, who made him an offer. In exchange for his work as a Covert Operative, they would help him track down the members of the Weapon X Program. Startling revelations were made when the Canadian government finally ran a medical examination of him. First, that the metal of which his claws were made of was Adamantium, the strongest alloy known in the world, thought to be basically indestructible. Second, that his entire skeleton was laced with that metal, which lead to the realization that Logan had been the subject of mutant experimentation. Following that lead, Logan spent the next few years working as a spy for the Canadian and American governments while at the same time hunting for members of the Weapon X program. Then finally, he hit a dead end in his hunt, and was forced to look elsewhere for answers, and thus he was recommended to Charles Xavier, mutant with telepathic powers that ran an academy for "gifted young men" in Westchester. He approached Professor Xavier to request of that he help him recover his memories, but was promptly told by him that it would be impossible for him to do that instantly. That it would take a long term treatment, and patience on his part. Thus, he offered him a place as an instructor in the Xavier Institute. Believing that there was nothing of use that he could teach the children of a peaceful mutant school, Wolverine declined, but continued to visit the Institute constantly to visit Xavier, earning a special kind of appreciation for the peaceful lives the kids at the school lived, and even growing close with a couple of them. But then, while he was away, unexpectedly, the Institute was shut down, and all the mutant population was forced into District X. Logan instantly came back to New York and allowed himself to be detained and transported to District X, where he sought Xavier and agreed to join his new Institute. After all, there was a couple of skills of his these kids could stand to learn NOW. Personality Logan is a gruff, and rough individual, he's a loner among the X-Men, and relates to very few people in general. He's a trained soldier, and combat operative, which means he's methodical and a tactical genius, but he has a very short temper and believes to have 3 quick solutions to every problem in the back of his hand, he's not exactly a big fan of diplomacy in the field. Logan has a very cynic view of the world and humanity in general, he's willing to do whatever is necessary to get the job done and will not back down during a fight. Still, he's a disciplined warrior and knows when to exercise restraint. During combat, in situations of high stress, Logan will some times slip into a state of animalistic rage, during which he loses all control over his violent impulses and becomes completely overtaken by them. While he himself dislikes these episodes of unbound rage, he admits to it having saved his life more than once. Logan also has a paternal side to him, he's protective of his students, and is quick to react when they're in danger. He's also bound to deeply hurt whoever messes with them. Due to that side of him, he's promised to uphold Xavier's principles and values, including his "no killing" rule, at least while he's with the X-Men. He does tend to go off on his own to take care of business his way from time to time, but he's discreet about it. Likes *Beer *Scotch *Bars *Bar Fights *Knives/Swords and assorted blades *Motorcycles *Kids, specially his students *Training his students until they come close to breaking *Canada, and it's small remote towns *Martial Arts Dislikes *Killing unnecessarily *Himself *Guns *People who complain constantly *Diplomacy *Lies *Kids, specially his students *New York *Shopping *Dancing Abilities Skills * Master Martial Artist *Master Swordsman *Trained Covert Operative *Expert tactician *Polyglot (English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese.) Powers *''Healing Factor:'' Logan's injuries heal at a much faster rate than anyone else's. The extent of this ability is unknown, and the rate at which it works appears to vary according to several factors, such as stress, emotional distress, etc. but he appears to heal what most people would consider lethal or crippling injuries with ease. This healing factor comes with an incredibly advanced immune system, which makes him impervious to disease, and resistant to foreign chemicals. It also gives him increased stamina and strength, due to a high resistance to lactic acid and the constant regeneration of muscle damage. *''Heightened Senses:'' Logan's senses appear to be much more acute than a normal human, he's capable of retaining perfect clarity in the dark, recognize objects and people by scent and tracking them at great distances by their scent even if it has been greatly eroded by environmental factors, and even detect when a person is lying through changes in his chemistry. His hearing is also heightened in a similar manner, allowing him to hear sounds that a normal human wouldn't and at greater distances. *''Adamantium Laced Skeleton:Through unknown means, presumably as part of the mutant experimentation program, Weapon X, Wolverine's entire skeleton has been coated in Adamantium, this makes every bone in his body basically impenetrable, and appears to make him practically impossible to kill. Weaknesses *''Carbonadium: Wolverine's healing factor appears to be stunted by the ingestion, or contact with carbonadium, a weaker but cheaper and more flexible form of adamantium. *''Heightened Senses:'' Wolverine's heightened senses can be used against him to paralyze or cripple him, particularly his hearing and smell are sensitive to this kind of abuse. *''Severe Brain or Spinal Damage:'' Theoretically speaking, severing Wolverine's neural connection with the rest of his body, through decapitation or severe spinal damage, or just plainly damaging his brain would make it impossible for him to heal thus effectively killing him. This seems unlikely to happen due to his adamantium skeleton. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men Category:X-Teacher Category:Project Weapon X Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Surgically Altered Category:Male Category:Howlett Family Category:Male Category:Canadian Category:Unplayed Character Category:Retcon Possible Category:Adoptable